


Singularity

by XYZangel26



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZangel26/pseuds/XYZangel26
Summary: Steven Universe, Savior of the Galaxy. He believed that it was over. He earned his happy ending. Little did he realize, the Universe is a lot bigger than he ever imagined.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ladies, Gentlemen, and Gemsonas of all color. And welcome to my new story. I had this idea on my head around Change your Mind time. A year later, I decided to give it a try and write it. A thing to note, since I planned this story after Change Your Mind, nothing from Future had taken place. However, the events of the movie are cannon.
> 
> This story will contain Violence, Some Foul Language, Angst, and horrible attempts at humor.
> 
> Disclaimer: Steven Universe does not belong to me. All rights belong to their respective owners.

A young man wakes up from his sleep. The first thing he sees is the yellow fields passing by him very quickly. He wowed at morning light giving a beautiful glow to the vegetation. The sounds of chatter could be heard from the other side of the RV so he gets up to check on the team.

"Morning Steve-O," Amethyst announces.

"Oh, Steven. I hope you slept well." Pearl asks.

"I feel refreshed," Steven responds.

"That's the RV magic Schtu-ball. A home that always takes the scenic route." Greg interjects while driving the RV.

"Any news on the signal?"

Peridot checks her tablet once more. "The signal is getting stronger. But still no response."

"Any idea why there are Gems out here in Keystone?"

"Not a clue. Not even Homeworld knows!"

"Weird."

"Steven, why don't you prepare something to eat while we continue to work." Steven agrees and proceeds with his usual morning routine. He recalls the weekend that brought them here.

Its been almost a year since Spinal attacked Beach City. Since then everything was peaceful. A while ago, Little Homeworld detected a signal originating from Keystone. It was of Gem origin and sent into deep space. No one knew what it was.

He wouldn't admit it, but Steven was exited. It was another adventure. Just like old times. Garnet and Bismuth determined that it would be best if they stayed back and watch over Little Homeworld. Greg had recently purchased an RV and figured this would be a perfect opportunity to test it out. It was Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Greg in this new quest.

A few hours pass as the group finally arrives at Keystone. The Group exits the RV with Peridot taking charge, much to her excitement.

"I'll be hanging around the town exploring and stuff. You guys do what you gotta do." Greg tells the Crystal Gems.

"Thanks, Dad. You helped us more than you needed to." Steven gives Greg a big hug.

"Looks like the others already left."

"Huh? Guys, wait!"

Steven runs into the forested area following the Crystal Gems. He eventually caught up and continues down into the forest. They reach the bottom of a cliff where they found what they were searching for; a large stone door that leads inside the cliff. Mysterious images of creatures were etched into the door.

Theirs five entities on the door: A skinny lava humanoid with large horns and who's head was split in half. A robot with exposed clockwork cover in greenery. A large dragon-like monster with two mouths and multiple angelic wings. A humanoid lion with eight arms and huge muscles. And then there was a figure they could recognize, a Gem. A Pearl.

"Well, someones an artist." Amethyst mocks.

Pearl ponders. "This design… I've never seen anything like this. Is this even of Gem origin?"

"Well, there's one way to find out." Peridot gestures at Steven to open the door.

"No problem for Steven Universe!" Using his gem Steven tries to open the door but nothing happens. "Some problems for Steven Universe!"

"Wait, you can't open it?"

"I can't. It's like it's not letting me."

Amethyst steps forward. "Let me have a try." The Gem marches towards a stern expression. She spits on her hand and extends her arms. "Open Sesame!" Nothing happens. "Well, I did all I can do."

"Why don't you give it a try Pearl?" Peridot asks.

"Me?"

"Well, we know what that is." She points all Pearl engraving. "Maybe you have special clearance?"

"…Alright…" Pearls focus, and with her gem, commands the door to open. It struggles but eventually, it opens. Steven and Amethyst cheer.

"Way to go Pearl!"

"My intellect knows no limits!" Peridot yells out.

"Wh- Why would a Pearl open this door?" Pearl wonders as the group enters the hidden base.

The cliff appeared to be hallowed out with a lot of open space. There was a waterfall in the center which lead down into a pit. They follow the road-like path into the pit. Peridot illuminates the area with gem, Pearl doing the same behind the group. The path had a very exotic pattern to it, something Paridot notice.

"This isn't like anything in Homeworld." The group continues to travel deeper into the cave.

"What do you think we'll find? Old Gem treasure?" Amethyst questions.

"Maybe it's some Gems who got lost?" Steven replies.

"Judging from the entrance it could be something during the war." Pearl theorize.

Reaching the ground floor the group studies their surroundings. They notice that the walls were cracked and proceeded with caution. With these cracks, a cave-in must've happened before. They came across another door. Pearl steps forward and opens the door. It was very dark, no one could see anything. They see the pinging of red light on a table.

"That's the equipment sending the signal!" Peridot announces as she runs towards it. Next to it was a large switch. With her mighty strength, she pulls the switch.

The power returns to the base revealing a horrifying sight. Gems encased the walls of the base. Their bodies were cracked and shattered, body parts have fallen off. All of them appear lifeless.

"T- these Gems…" Steven stood still shocked.

"W- what happened to them?" Amethyst urges.

"The cracks. There must've been a cave-in. These Gems were buried alive." Pearl deduces.

"Why didn't they retreat into the Gems?"

Peridot speculates. "This soil must've acted as a binder. It prevented them to deteriorate. Pearl is right. They were buried alive. What an awful fate."

"We were too late," Steven said defeated.

The Crystal Gems drown in their sorrow. Steven gets close to the dead Gems, whispering apologizes to each one. Pearl tries to comfort Amethyst. Even though she doesn't want to show it Amethyst was dejected. Peridot is also saddened, retreating into her tablet. It was her safe place.

" **CRITICAL! CARBONADO ENCLOSURE EXPOSED. CRITICAL! CARBONADO ENCLOSURE EXPOSED. CRITICAL! CARBONADO ENCLOSURE EXPOSED.** "

The Crystal Gems jump up from the activation of the alarm.

"Pari, do something!" Amethyst yells.

Peridot runs to the control panel trying to shut off the alarm. The alarm stops much to the relief of the Gems. A loud bong sound echoes throughout the lab. They observe an enclosure, half-buried, open its lid. Peridot looks inside finding a large piece of coal.

"Is this what they were studying?" Pearl ponders.

Steven was walking to see what the others have found when he trips. A loud crack was heard as he fell. He recovers and sees what he tripped on. A Lapis Lazuli buried on the ground. Her front side exposed to the open and right hand ripped off.

Steven freaks out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too."

He grabs the hand and tries to put it back. While making contact with Gem Steven felt something, a presence. Inside the mind, he could hear her.

"GHAAAAH! She's alive!"

"What!? Are you sure?" Pearl rushes towards Steven.

"Uh, what do we do here?"

"The Gem. If she's alive then the Gem has got to be intact. Find the Gem."

Amethyst summons chisels from her Gem and hands them to the Group. They gently brake the ground making sure not to damage the body. After a few minutes, Pearl finds a pocket of open air. She chisels further finding her Gem located on the back of her left hand.

"I found it! And it's intact!"

"How?"

"She must've used her Hydrokinesis to create a protective bubble to save herself."

"Here, let me heal her." Steven shuffles next to Pearl. "Maybe this will wake her up."

Using his spit, Steven heals the Gem trying to get a reaction. Nothing happens much to the disappointment of the team. Then the Lazuli poofs and her Gem drops to the ground. The team rejoices.

"Thank the stars, she's alive!"

Steven bubbles the Gem then sends it home. "You're in good care now."

"You should get outside and inform the others on Little Homeworld." Peridot briefs.

"Yeah. We saved a life today. I just wish we could say that about the rest."

* * *

Lapis enters the temple's basement. Garnet and Bismuth observe the Gemstone that had arrived earlier. She floats closer and observes the Gem herself.

"Any thoughts about this Lazuli?" Bismuth asks her.

"I'm just as clueless as you are."

"When you arrived on Earth for the first time, were you alone?" Garnet questions.

"Well, I came with others, but I'm pretty confident they were able to escape the war."

"Looks like not everyone was able to escape." Garnet pops the bubble and hands the Gem to Lapis.

"She's in bad shape. I'm going to Rose's fountain to gather some healing tears for the Gemstone. Look after her." Garnet exits the burning room, leaving Bismuth and Lapis alone.

"Poor thing. She's the only survivor. I'm gonna hate breaking the news to her."

Lapis ponders. "Let me do it."

"Ah, looking out for your kind. I get it. Heck, it makes me think about what happened to my folk. I wonder where they are now. Anyway, let's not dwell on the past. Let's get the help that Gem needs."

"Yeah."

* * *

After a few days had passed the team have returned to the temple. Peridot and Pearl analyze the very few data she was able to recover from the lab. Amethyst has the piece of coal in a bubble and carries it to the basement. Steven slumps in his bed completely emotionally drained.

The bed shifts getting Steven's attention.

"Hey, Steven. I heard you had a bad trip."

"Connie?" Steven sits up, straightening his clothing.

"How are you doing?" She asks.

"I… just feel tired."

"Maybe you're sad. It's not your fault."

"I know. I just… got myself all excited for an adventure, then it came crashing down. I wish it turned out differently. Not just for me but the victims as well."

"Not everything will turn out great. It did with the Diamond Authority, but we have our whole lives ahead where things can go wrong. Especially since you can alter your age at command. I think you might be pseudo-immortal. Maybe."

"Thanks for the eerie prediction."

"Sorry. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you can't save everyone."

Greg climes the stair finding the teens. "Hey, Schtu-ball. Just checking up. Oh, Connie! When did you arrive?"

"Hi, I heard what happened so I decided to come to visit."

"Of course. So, what are you planning?"

"I dunno. Haven't planed that far."

"I just want to lay down and do nothing," Steven mentions as he lays down.

"If you got nothing planned, then allow me to propose an enjoyable night event." Greg walks over and searches under Stevens's bed. "Me and my folk use to play this game whenever things got gloom. It's a game that has been bringing families together for decades. Monopoly!"

This gains the interest of the Gems while Steven and Connie were concern knowing the game's reputation. Greg walks down the stairs, explaining the rules of the game. Everyone sits down in the living ready to play.

* * *

Inside the basement, the Lapis Gemstone sits in a small pillow, while the mysterious piece of coal floats above her, inside a bubble. The Gem begins to shake. A dark glow along with black smoke emanates from the Gem, floating higher and higher. Her form returns and falls to the ground.

"Ugh, where am I? She clutches her head remembering what happened to her. "The others. Where are they?!"

The Lapis stands up. She has a slim figure and is considerably tall. Azure skin with gold spots across her body, light blue hair, and standard Lapis Lazuli clothing.

She looks around. Discovering the stone inside the bubble, she flinches, with her weaken body she summons water arms and grabs it. The Lapis holds it close to her chest.

"This color…" She observes her surroundings. "No… Not here… Anywhere but here." The Lapis expression turns from worry to impassive. "I need to escape. I need to report back."

* * *

"Yahtzee!"

"Wrong game, Peridot." Pearl corrects.

"I own most of the properties and hold most of the income. Basically, I am your ruler!"

"Yeah, a very arrogant ruler." Garnet whispers.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Imagining you as a ruler is, frankly, adorable."

"A-adorable!? I'm not adorable!"

Lapis pats Peridot. "You're not adorable. You're cute."

Bismuth nods in agreement. Peridot pouts and blushes. Garnet starts patting, then Amethyst, then Steven, Pearl, and Bismuth join in. Peridot drops to the ground, both angry and annoyed from the gesture of affection.

"You'll all rue this day!"

The temple door opens. Everyone stood up in confusion, no one else was in the temple. The Lapis, rescued from days before, stumbles out holding bubbled pieces of coal close.

"She's back? So soon?" Pearl questions.

Steven steps forward, facing the Gem. Lapis wanted to go, but Garnet stops her. "Wait, something not right." She whispers.

"Hi! Uh, hello." The Lapis glares at Steven. "Hey, easy. We're all friends here. You have been through a lot, we can tell. But right now you need some rest. Can't risk damaging your Gem."

"Steven, a moment," Garnet calls.

"Don't worry Garnet. She just in shock."

In the bathroom, the handle of the faucet slowly starts to turn, letting water flow freely.

Lapis walks over meeting the other Lapis. The outer Gem expression shifts once she sees one of her kind.

"Hi" Lapis introduces herself.

The weakened Lazuli examines Lapis. She speaks. "My friends… They're gone, aren't they?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"See, sisters look after one another." Amethyst proudly declares. "Although, it's going to be confusing with two Lapis Lazuli now."

Steven ponders. "Hmmm, let's see. You seem pretty fond of that bubble… That's it! Bubble! We can call you Bubble!" Steven seemed proud of this. Connie pitches Steven hard signaling it was too soon.

The weakened Lazuli lowers her head. She starts growling, everyone in the room realizes she was furious.

"N-not a fan? Don't worry, I can think of something else."

"My name…" The Lazuli raises her head, revealing her ire. "-is Lunacia!"

Lunacia straightens her back. She raises her hand. A rumble could be felt from the bathroom. Water bursts out of the wall, flying across the house. The water hits the ground forming clones of the Crystal Gems.

Greg panics. "Oh no, not this again!" Greg runs and hides behind the counter.

The Crystal Gems summon their weapons ready for a fight. The clones copy their abilities, creating the same weapons.

"Wait! You don't have to do this!" Steven yells.

The water clones pounce making the move when they suddenly stopped midair. The Crystal Gems were confused. They look over at Lapis who used her power to try to take over the clones. Due to her weakened state Lunacia was quickly losing control of her clones. But she had an ace in her arsenal. The water freezes turning the clones into ice.

"What? I can't control it anymore."

The now ice clones, they fall to the floor charging at the Crystal Gems. Each one fights their copies. Garnet fights hers, which then throws her out the window and the clone follows her outside. Pearl and Amethyst team up to help compete with their clones. Steven fights his clones along with Greg's and Connie's.

"The ONE day I leave my sword at home!" Connie yells as she evades the chaos.

Peridot faces off against her ice clone. She takes a fighting stance. "There can only be one Peridot! Well, there are other Paridots, but there could only be one of ME!"

Large water arms slam down, crushing the Ice Peridot into little pieces. Lapis and Peridot stared at each other.

"I would've had that," Peridot complains.

"Mmhmm."

Lapis's ice clone tackles and pins her to the ground. It creates large ice arms ready to crush Lapis. Peridot jumps on top of the Lapis clone, making the ice spread across Paridot's body.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Freezing! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Lunacia stumbles towards the warp pad. She peers into the warp pad mechanism looking where she can go and recover.

Garnet fights her clone outside the temple trading blows with each other. They were at a stalemate holding each other's fists. She could hear the chaos inside the house. The team needed her, the leader of the Crystal Gems.

"You think you can take us out in our own home? Take me out? That's never gonna happen. Why? Because I'm an eternal flame, baby!"

Her entire right gauntlet bursts into flames melting the fist of the ice clone. She punches the clone in the face breaking off a chunk of the head. The clone falls and crumbles on the sand. Garnet calmly walks up the stairs, then punches open the door, turning it into ashes. Everyone stops fighting, they stared at Garnet and her aflame gauntlet.

"Who's next?"

Bismuth grabs the Ice Pearl. "Here, catch!"

She throws the clone at Garnet. She catches her by the head with ease. With her flaming fist, she crushes the clone leaving only the body.

"Brutal!" Amethyst acclaims. Pearl clutches her head, this serves as a reminder to never anger Garnet.

"A little help here!" Peridot screams while still on top of the Lapis clone.

Garnet builds even more flames on her gauntlet and throws a fireball towards the Lapis clone. Peridot jumps off as the fireball collides turning the clone into steam. The Amethyst clone jumps out rolling towards Garnet. Before contact was made Bismuth cuts the clone in half, which then shatters into pieces.

Steven stood before 4 enemies. The ice clones of Bismuth, Connie, Greg and himself. He held his shield in front of him. "Please, we don't have to fight. I know you're angry."

The Ice Steven creates two shields, one on each hand. It charges at him bashing against his shield. Thinking quickly, Steven bubbles the ice clone. Seeing the Ice Bismuth behind, Steven pushes the bubbled clone with great force. Ice Bismuth, however, catches the bubble. Steven snaps his fingers causing spikes to erupt from the bubble obliterating the Ice Bismuth. Then Steven moves his hand inverting the spikes, destroying the Ice Steven.

The Ice Greg stands next to Steven. The young boy prepares to defend himself but nothing happens. Instead, the Ice Greg gave him the parental disappointed look. Steven was devastated. With a crack of her whip, Amethyst destroys the Greg clone.

"You okay bud?" Amethyst asks. Steven simply mutters to himself.

The only one left is the Connie clone. The Crystal Gems surround her. Ice Connie warms up turning back into water. The water spins and curls creating a large vortex in the center of the house, ripping apart everything. Suddenly all the water retreats and sent down the sink drain. Everyone calms down as Lapis had taken control of the water and banished the last clone.

"The Crystal Gems, just as skilled as the report suggested."

"Luna, enough!" Steven yells surprising everyone the house. "You're in pain, I get it. But you don't have to take it out on us."

"… You don't know anything, do you?" Lunacia chuckles.

Hearing her put the Crystal Gems on edge. Each one holds their weapons firmly. Lunacia smiles as if she already forgot the pain of losing her friends.

"Say, now that I have you here. May I ask a question? If Gems decide to live on Gaia, what would happen to humanity? Look, I know you mean well but do you honestly believe Humanity will give up their birthplace to a couple of interstellar rebels?. Unlikely. How are they suppose to evolve with a race who barely understand what emotions are? Theirs only one correct future for Humanity. The first step of that future is the Crystal Gems annihilation."

Bismuth takes Pearl's spear. "I'm borrowing this."

She throws the spear aiming for Lunacia's head. Lunacia teleport's away using the warp she was standing on, successfully escaping. The spear hits the temple door and falls to the floor. Theirs only silence in the temple. No one spoke for what felt like forever. Then, Amethyst speaks.

"Lapis, you're sister sucks."


	2. Something in Common

The Crystal Gems regroup outside the temple. They were all distressed from the events that occurred hours ago. Peridot walks up to Garnet and asks her questions.

"Warmachine, why didn't you see this coming?"

"I did, as soon as she emerged from the temple."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Future Vision isn't always reliable. It was fifty/fifty when I first saw her. Then Steven called her Bubble, it then became a certainty."

"I didn't mean to set her off!" Steven snaps.

"Easy, Schtu-ball. No need to lose it."

Bismuth steps up. "Greg is right. This Gem is clearly a threat, so we need to focus and find her."

"How? She could be anywhere on Earth." Amethyst mentions.

Pearl then has an idea, letting out a loud gasp. "The same way we followed Peridot!"

Few were confused, especially Peridot herself.

"Bismuth, your assistance."

Pearl rushes inside the temple with Bismuth chasing after. After a few moments, the group can hear grunting. Pearl comes out with Bismuth behind her, who was carrying Peridot's old escape pod.

"Is that my-"

"Your escape pod from that time you and Jasper tried to shatter us? Yes, yes it is!" Pearl quickly interjects.

"Geez, talk holding a grudge."

Pearl opens the ship revealing all the wiring inside. "I'll connect this to the warp systems, and any time Lunacia uses a warp pad, we'll be able to pinpoint her location."

"So that how you tracked me around," Peridot says impressed by Pearl's cunning. "Shame it won't work."

"Huh?"

"She's a Lapis Lazuli. She could fly from one side of the world to the other in minutes. Why would she need a warp pad?"

Garnet places a hand on Peridot's shoulder. "All we need is one slip up from her part, then take advantage. For now, we'll search her the old fashioned way. Searching each warp pad on Earth. One by one."

"That will take fooorreverrr," Amethyst complains.

"It better than doing nothing."

With Garnet's orders, the Crystal Gems went to work. While everyone leaves only Steven remains. Garnet notices and approaches the young teen.

"Are you okay, Steven?"

"This is my fault. I should've done more for her. Then she would've acted differently."

"Maybe, but you can't change what happened. The best you can do now is to move forward."

"I know." Steven begins to smile. "Once we find her, I can talk to her. Work things out."

"…Are you sure?"

"What? I want to help her."

"She straight up said she wanted to annihilate us."

"Let's not focus on the details."

Garnet sighs. "I won't stop you. Just don't get your hopes up."

"Nothing wrong with hope, Garnet."

"Hmm, let's hope we'll find her soon."

**[Osaka, Japan]**

**[Three Weeks Later]**

A cloaked figure walks among the crowded streets of Osaka. She's large compared to humans, bumping into them yet still marching ahead. The few that glimpse at her face could tell that she was nervous and/or embarrassed. She is looking for something.

After what seems like forever to her, she finds what she's looking for. The Osaka Maritime Museum. An abandoned museum left to the hands of nobody. She breaks in, walking along the empty halls. There's no one, only her.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I received your invite."

A blue beam of light strikes the cloaked figure freezing her in place. "Well, well, well. A fellow Gem, here in this mess of an island." The source of the beam soon reveals herself, shocking the figure.

She's a small Gem, blue in color, and wears a uniform resembling from school. The Gem floats thanks to her water wings. Her teardrop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye.

"A-an Aquamarine!?"

"Scared? Good. Now, are you the one who invited me?"

"No, no. I was invited here."

"Eh? You too?"

Disappointed, Aquamarine drops the figure and letting her fall to the ground. The cloak falls off showing the Gem face. It's a Gem Aquamarine recognized.

"Holly Blue?"

With her identity exposed Holly gets on her knees and starts begging. "I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go rogue. I-I just got lost. Yeah, that's it. I'm lost!"

"Calm down you clod. I'm not on the Diamonds good graces either."

"Oh, thank the stars!"

Aquamarine flies away with Holly following her. "So, you have been sent an invitation. Any idea by who?"

"None."

Aquamarine groans. "Why am I wasting my time on this planet?"

"The feeling is mutual," Holly responds. "I'm only here to see the **exceptional** offer they promised."

"Explain to me Agate, why did you come here? Why risk your position at the zoo?"

"Position!? What position? Ever since the start of Era 3 I lost control of everything! The Amethysts don't follow my orders, the Humans are running amok, and the Rose Quarts make fun of me. My position, my purpose, has been invalidated."

"Era 3 hit you hard. We have that in common."

"I can tell. Seeing that you're holding a now illegal weapon."

"Doesn't matter to me." Aquamarine pauses and stares at her wand. "The perks of falling from grace." She said somberly.

Something falls in the dark, causing an echo that puts the Gems on alert. Aquamarine hears footsteps and points her wand. There's silence, only light rain coming from outside can be heard. A small red Gem suddenly jumps in of them.

"I'm not going back to jail!" Aquamarine freezes the Gem with her wand. "Damn it."

She was a regular Ruby, light red and wears the normal uniform of Homeworld. Her gemstone replacing her left eye. Holly and Aquamarine observe the Ruby, puzzled by her appearance.

"Okay, Holly Blue and myself, I understand. But a Ruby? Who wants to deal with a low-class Gem?"

"Low-class!?" Eyeball struggles to move. "I'll show you who's low-class! Let me go!"

"No"

"…Oh, okay…"

"Let's keep moving." Agate walks away with Aquamarine following her, bringing Eyeball with her wand.

After a few moments, the Gems come across an open area. A large piece of the building was transparent allowing view of the outside. They find someone there.

A hooded figure looking outside. She has an intimidating muscular build, great height, with a reddish-orange color. The Gem notices the group and shifts her gaze revealing her face. Thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair, teal striped horns, and amber eyes. Her gemstone located where a normal nose would be.

She watches the Gems in front of her with a mean yet calm glare. The little moonlight left shine down on her making her gemstone glow softly. She stands and walks towards the others.

"Y-your…" Eyeball stumbles on her words as if she's about to cry.

"Great, a Quarts," Holly complains.

Jasper growls, making Holly back down. She looks at Eyeball then at Aquamarine.

"What's wrong with the Ruby?"

"Nothing. She just annoying." Aquamarine smugly responds.

She drops the Ruby, making her land on her face. Eyeball quickly recovers and crawls towards Jasper. She marvels at Jasper, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Your Jasper. THE Jasper. The Kindergarten Quartz that Could! I'm been looking for you ever since the War ended."

"Fan of my old work?

"Of course I am! You took down 80 Gems on your first day on the field!"

"Hmph, good to know my days during the war weren't completely worthless."

Aquamarine cuts in. "Yeah, yeah, fantastic. Were you the one who invited us?"

"No. I've been waiting for hours now."

Holly groans in frustration. "Who invites Gems then doesn't show up?"

The Gems starts to hear sounds emanating from the restaurant. They walk over finding a Lapis making a quick lunch for herself. It appears she's preparing traditional homemade pizza.

"Do any of you want some? I can make more." She politely asks them.

"Gems don't eat," Holly informs.

"I was made different. I need to eat."

"Different, huh. I suppose you're the one who invited us." Jasper guesses.

"Bingo."

"Really? I was expecting something more… sinister." Aquamarine complains.

"As the Human saying goes, looks can be deceiving."

"Well, we're here. Start explaining yourself." Aquamarine demanded.

Lunacia places the pizza in the oven and whispers to her dish. "I'll come back for you."

She forms water arms and moves the fridge revealing a pathway. The group walks down the path following Lunacia into the secrete chambers. They find themselves in an empty factory, still functioning as normal; carrying molten iron and creating ingots. Lunacia floats high without the use of water wings seemingly defying gravity, surprising the gems.

"My task was to study humanity, to guard and interact with them. For 80 plus years that was my job. Then, 3 years ago something went horribly wrong. An old doomsday device, the Cluster, awoken. It was impossible, we subdued the creature decades ago yet somehow it came to life, causing earthquakes all across the world. One of them hit on my base, burying me and my companions alive. I'm the only survivor."

"I'm… sorry for your loss." Jasper laments. With her experience in the war, she knew losing comrades wasn't easy.

"Okay, sad. But how does this affect us?" Holly insists.

"I need to contact my system. Update them on what happened. I can't do it alone. That's where you four come in."

"If your desperate, why not use a wailing stone?" Ruby questions.

"The wailing stone only sends a signal towards the Andromeda Galaxy where Homeworld is located. I need to build a device where the signal is sent in a different direction. With your help, I can build this device with little issue."

"What's in it for us?" Aquamarine asks.

"Revered purpose. I've done some research on you four. You all hit rock bottom. And it came from the same cause, Steven Universe."

The Gems were surprised by this.

"It's because of Pink Diamond you're all in this state. What I offer, is a chance at revenge."

"Revenge!? On a Diamond? How ludicrous." Holly bellows.

"Would you rather go back to being nobodies? Don't you miss the honor you once hold?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not fighting the Diamonds. It's suicide!"

"Not with us. We can protect you."

"Who is us? Where are you from!?" Holly continues to yell.

"I'm in," Jasper announces.

"Wait, really? Just like that?" Eyeball asks.

"Pink Diamond betrayed me. Betrayed the colony. I-I don't want her to get away with it. Not after all I went through."

"You'll be betraying everything you fought for. Everything you are."

"I have nothing. I am nothing. Fighting Pink, can maybe make my life worth something." The Gems were taken back by Jasper's decision.

Eyeball steps in. "I'm letting you go alone."

"Really?" Holly stares at her as if she's insane.

"I'm not a fan of Steven Universe either."

"Well, what about you two? Lunacia questions.

Aquamarine ponders. She bested Rose Quarts and delivered them to the Diamonds. Since then glory belonged only to her. Gem praised her until it was discovered Rose was Pink Diamond. The praise she once received turned into scorn and ridicule. So much so, Gems wanted her to be shattered all led by Yellow Diamond. However, she was spared. By Steven Universe. Shown mercy by someone who caused her so much pain. She hated it. And she hated Steven Universe.

"I… I got nothing else to lose. I'll help."

Holly is flabbergasted. "You're all insane."

"Oh, shut up and join already. You already told me you went AWOL."

"But to against the Diamonds. The Diamonds! They're the most powerful beings on the Universe!"

"No, they're not."

The Gems look at Lunacia with genuine interest. She forms a pool of water and creates images revealing the rouge Gems her home. The look with both shock and wonder. What they were seeing is beyond anything they ever imagined. It is expressed as divine.

"If we succeed, you're reward will be a place in heaven."

Holly marvels at what she is seeing, how much is out there in the cosmos. "I- I guess I'll help."

Lunacia grins. "Fantastic! Let's not waste any time. Let's get to work."


	3. Waterfalls

The Warp pad activates, and Amethyst and Pearl walk towards the living room. Amethyst drops to the floor. "Please, no more! Mercy, mercy!" She yells.

"We can't sit here and do nothing. We need to find Lunacia." Pearl reasonably argues.

"Oh, yes we can. Let the answer come to us."

"Amethyst, that's stupid even for you."

"We'll see." Amethyst stands then lays back down on the living room couch.

Pearl wanted to argue with her, but knowing Amethyst for so long she knew the quartz wasn't going to move. So she sits next to her waiting for the others to arrive. After a while, the warp activates. Steven and Garnet appear and walk over to the others.

"Pearl? Amethyst? What are you doing?" Garnet asks.

Pearl scrambles. "G-Garnet! We are, eh, taking a small break."

"We are working our butts off and you two are sitting here doing nothing."

Pearl wanted to defend herself but then remembers how easy Garnet destroyed the ice clone, so she remains silent. Timepass as the others arrive. They all report their lack of findings. Some worried about the Gem, no one knew who she is or capable of.

Connie speaks up. "Okay, let's start from scratch. Where did you find her?"

"Over at Keystone in a secret base hidden in a forest," Peridot informs.

"Anything weird about it?"

"Well, it wasn't very Gem-like. And there a strange picture engraved in the entrance."

"Strange? Any info on it?"

"None. Nothing on the Homeworld database."

"Really? Nothing? Not even from the Diamonds?"

"Well, I didn't ask the Diamonds."

"Then ask them."

"I, er…"

"Come on Peridot. The Diamonds are harmless." Steven clarifies.

Everyone looks at Steven with concern. The Crystal Gems won't trust the Diamonds just yet, after all the kiloyears of fear and dread.

Steven signs. "Fine, I'll talk to them. You keep searching for Lunacia." Steven walks towards the warp pad. "Peridot, come join me."

"What!? Why?" She screams.

"You need to interact with the Diamonds. See first hand their not cruel anymore. Plus I don't want to go alone."

Peridot wanted to protest but Steven gave the old puppy eyes. She couldn't say no. The Gem grabs her tablet leaves with Steven.

"Safe travel, Steven!" Pearl announces with the rest of the group waving goodbye.

Steven and Peridot reach the Galaxy Warp pad and uses the central pad to go to Homeworld.

* * *

The duo arrives at the Diamond's lounge, where the Diamonds like to roam around.

"Steven? Steven!" A pink Gem wraps her arms around Steven and pulls him close, giving him a big kiss.

Steven's face turns red. "S- Spinel? What the heck! You can't do that!

"But I just did!"

Everyone hears footsteps coming their way. It's Pink Pearl, here to greet Steven. "Hello, my Diamond. It appears Spinel has already given you a warm welcome."

"You could say that."

"May I inquire about the reason for this visit my Diamond?"

"I need to meet the other Diamonds."

"Understood. Please follow me."

The group walk along the open hallways of Homeworld, reveling the civilization beneath them. Peridot reminiscence on her days living here. How she was a regular engineer working in the bottom levels. Now she's about to meet with her former Interstellar Rulers.

Giant doors open leading an open area with no ceiling, showcasing the stars above them. Inside they find Blue Diamond speaking on a holo-call with one of her Hessonite. Once she notices Steven, Blue ends the call without saying anything.

"Steven! My sweat little pebble. What brings you to Homeworld? Wanted to see me?"

"Yes, actually. There have been some developments on Earth. I was hoping you could help."

"Certainly! Pearl, can you bring Yellow to us?"

Blue Pearl nods. "Of course, my Diamond."

Blue Pearl leaves in search for Yellow Diamond. Spinel swings up to Blue Diamond and lays down on her exotic hair like a hammock. Pink Pearl stands next to Steven like any normal Pearl would typically do. Though she was back to normal, many, however, still found her creepy. Especially Peridot. She carefully hid behind Steven staring anxiously at Pink Pearl while Steven and Blue chatted. Pink Pearl's suddenly eyes Peridot while staying still in her Pearl pose. The Gem freaks out and curls into a ball. Pink simply giggles.

"Steven? How can we assist?" Yellow Diamond says as she enters the room with Yellow Pearl by her side.

"Can you identify anyone on this image? Peridot shows them." Peridot was distracted until Steven calls her. She pulls out an image of the door and hands them to the Diamonds. Spinel lays relaxed not bothering to see the image.

Blue stares and ponder but then she shakes her head. "I'm sorry Steven, but know not of these creatures."

Yellow laughs. "Guess this truly shows my age." She then gets serious. "I recognize two. The Pearl and the Hollow."

"The Hollow? Which one is that?" Steven asks.

"It's this one. The magma creature."

"Ah, so these are the Hollow. Never seen one before." Blue questions.

"They were discovered around the time I was made."

Steven's curiosity has never been higher. The Diamonds never talked about their origin. Now that the chance had appeared, he wanted to learn more.

"You were made before Blue? Is there an order you were created."

"Well, yes. First is White, the primal Gem. Once her Empire grew vast enough and started flying towards the stars, White realizes she couldn't accomplish everything on her own. Blue and I were carefully made at the same time. I came out first. Blue needed a few more centuries to properly finish."

Yellow's last line was meant to tease Blue. The large Gem pouts like a child crossing her arms, as Spinel laughs beneath her head.

"Can we focus on the image?" Blue demanded.

"Very well, very well. Now, I believe White should be the one to elucidate since she was the one who handles the situation. But she is preoccupied with other matters, so I'll explain the best I can. Pearl?"

Yellow Pearl projects an image from her Gemstone. It was of a planet completely engulfed in chaos. Delving closer into the planet, the landscape is made mostly of magma and ash fell from the sky. From the soil, large creatures surface to the top. It was the same on the image, large horns with the head split in half.

"When the Gem empire develops its first form of space travel, White order a survey of nearby galaxies. One of them was SA(s)cd 1."

Steven looks at Yellow completely puzzled when Peridot whispers to him. "You Humans call it the Triangulum Galaxy. It's the third-largest galaxy of our galaxy group."

"Triangulum. Well, it's easier than what the Gems call it." Steven mutters.

Yellow clears her throat gaining the two's attention. "As I was saying, a team was sent out to see what the galaxy had to offer. All was going well until they came across these creatures. They attacked with powers that seemingly seems to be magic. Out of the 30 ships that were sent, 2 only returned."

"Oh, my," Blue said flabbergasted. "I doubt White displayed any patience."

"She didn't. These 'Hollow' as the survivors called them was the first living force that challenged our empire. I wanted to participate in the war, to prove myself, but White refused. The Gems and Hollow fought for some time. Back then, our empire wasn't as large or sophisticated as it is now. It was a challenge, yet we moved forward."

All of this fascinated Steven. Gems never talk about their history. Even as a Diamond he never could explore the past. Any Gem he meets either knew very little or none at all. And the Diamonds never discussed the past, only the present, and future. So he is relishing every second of this moment.

"Then one day, the Hollow stop fighting. They turned around and left the planet we were fighting on. Why? We don't know. They created large ships and left towards the dark corners of space. We tried to follow but in the end, we lost them. They were never seen again."

"That's it? That's how the war ended? You just stopped fighting each other?"

"Yes. A bit anti-climactic if you ask me. We suffered significant losses during that war. White was so frustrated at the end, she ordered every Gem to abandon the 'Triangulum' Galaxy. We instead focused on another galaxy."

"That's the Milky Way. Our galaxy." Peridot whispers.

"I actually know that one, Peridot."

"It was far off, but its the second-largest member of the Local Group. As we all know, it proved quite fruitful for the empire. So if the Hollow ever decided to show up again, their defeat will be swift."

And there was the Yellow Diamond everybody knew.

"It's concerning seeing engravings of these creatures on Pink's planet." Blue worries.

"You're right. And this door brings other curiosities to mind. Steven, mind telling us the situation on Earth."

And there it was. The moment Peridot didn't want to see. The Diamonds getting involved. She wanted to speak up, but the last time she did, Yellow destroyed her with no issue. The Diamonds might say they are equal now, but to Peridot she couldn't ignore their influence.

**[Earth, Milky Way Galaxy]**

The Crystal Gems laid back at home waiting for Steven. They were too exhausted to continue the search. Everything is calm and quiet, only the sounds of the shores could be heard. Suddenly, Peridot old escape pod activates.

"T- the escape pod!" Pearl shouts.

"Lunacia must've used a warp pad!" Garnet deduces.

"HA! I told you this wasn't useless! Wait, Peridot is not here." Pearl sighs disappointed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get her." Amethyst says as she runs towards the warp pad.

"Wait! Amethyst! You don't even know where she is!"

"Don't withhold the info P! Tell us already."

Bismuth chuckles as she rolls her eyes. It's rare to see Amethyst with such energy. Even Garnet acknowledges it.

Pearl sighs. "She's at the old Gem mining site in Facet Three."

"The other option. Got it." With the information she needed Amethyst leaves in search of Lunacia.

"The other option?" Bismuth asks.

"One of the potential locations for the kindergarten." Garnet answers.

The rest of the Crystal Gems teleport to their desired location. They see Amethyst rolling on the water passing by multiple waterfalls. The team is surrounded by a forest with no human civilization in sight.

"Amethyst, you're not even giving a thorough search," Pearl shouts as she chases Amethyst.

"Looks like we're splitting up." Garnet turns and continues to speak. "Pearl and Amethyst went northeast. Connie, Lapis, go northwest. Bismuth, you and I are going south."

"You got it, boss," Lapis said, giving a thumbs up.

The team split up heading in their giving direction.

Pearl tries her best to follow Amethyst but couldn't catch up. In the end, she giving up and let Amethyst roll across the river, seeing her disappear from her sight. Pearl walks up the river observing her surroundings when a loud thump echoes on her left. Pearl crouch and slowly sneaks towards the sound. She distinguishes its a sound of stone grinding on another follow by the howl the winds.

After a while careful traveling, Pearl finds the source of the sound, and their target. Lunacia pulls out futuristic-looking crates from an old bunker buried into the ground. Thanks to her water wings Lunacia could carry all of them with ease. Pearl slowly backs out hoping to inform the others when echoes of footsteps reach her. She froze, the stomping getting louder and closer. Pearl turns and is hit by a large figure launching her out of her hiding stop.

Pearl struggles to get up, much to her attacker's enjoyment. "The defective Pearl. We meet again. Wait, no. I meant Pink Pearl."

Pearl looks up, seeing who exactly ambushed her. "J- Jasper?"

Jasper grabs Pearl by the top of her head and raises her to meet face to face.

"Now tell me, wheres Pink Diamond?"

Pearl doesn't respond, instead, she summons her weapon which hits Jasper's teeth. The Quartz recoils backward dropping Pearl.

"You runt! That hurt!" Jasper growls.

"Then take it as a lesson as to not to mess with me!" Pearl sees Lunacia with one brow raised high. "Why are you working with her."

"Easy, bird-brains. Revenge!"

Jasper charges towards Pearl but the Crystal Gem gracefully jumps over her. Pearl goes to strike Jasper's back when lighting puts her down. She glances to her right and spots a face she never expected to see again.

"H- Holly?"

"Aww, you remember."

Holly fires more lighting from her fingers, a feat Pearl never knew she could do. Maybe this was Lunacia's doing. Pearl dodges and stands up, spear in hand, and fires bolts of energy to the ground causing leaves to erupt and float in the air. This blocks the view for Holly forcing her to stop her attack. Pearl tries to escape and look for the others when flames erupt the sides blocking her escape.

"Note to self, vegetation is flammable." Eyeball deduces with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Eyeball?"

A tractor beam lifts Pearl and throws her across the forest hitting multiple trees like ping pong. She lands on the ground hard and goes limp. Pearl feels her body screaming at her to poof, but she knew if disappeared now the others will most likely shatter her. The four traitors surround Pearl satisfied with their work. Lunacia floats over and lifts Pearl with one of her ice hand. Pearl is limp from the beating, she slowly moves her eyes to meets the enigmatic Gem's.

Lunacia holds her hands together, closes her eyes, and whispers. "To attack a Pearl… How heretical of me. But they would understand my situation. They'll save me."

"… who are… they?..." Pearl asks weakly.

Lunacia opens her eyes and stares at Pearl. She squeezes the Crystal Gem until she couldn't take it anymore and poofs. Before the gemstone hits the ground Lunacia grabs it with her hands, holding it carefully.

"Awesome! Now we have a prisoner." Eyeball yells all excited. "I call dibs on the first round of torture!"

Having her captive seems like a good idea for Lunacia, except for the torture. Then she came to a realization. She throws the gemstone at Jasper.

"Get rid of her, but do NOT shatter her." Lunacia orders.

"What! Why?" Jasper questions.

"She's a Pearl. She could interfere with our plans."

"But-"

"No buts. Put her down somewhere." Lunacia ice arms turn into water wings and fly away.

Jasper looks at the others. They all shrug in response. Jasper turns then throws the gemstone across the forest.

"Jasper, what the heck!" Eyeball yells.

"What? She told me to rid of her."

Pearl's gemstone falls into a river and sinks to the bottom. She blended with the other stones on the bottom. No one is around, only muffled sounds of the surface. Pearl is alone, with no one to save her.

**[Homeworld, Andromeda Galaxy]**

Steven explains the situation to the Diamonds. Peridot sits on the sideline along with the Pearls and Spinel. She felt so out of place. Things got more awkward when Spinel slaps her on the shoulder.

"Lighten up, Greeny. Things will turn out alright, they always have."

"Mmmm."

"Say, you wouldn't mind showing us that picture, right?"

"Spinel, no messing with Diamond authority." Pink Pearl interrupts.

"No need to worry Pinky. I promise I won't get involved."

Peridot reluctantly shows them the image. The Pearls barely gave a reaction. But Spinel went impassive.

"Uh, you okay?" Peridot asks.

"…Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey Peridot, I'm finished with the Diamonds. We can go home now."

Peridot lets out a sigh of relief as she runs towards Steven.

"Steven, are you sure you don't want us to help?" Blue says.

"Don't worry guys. I got this."

"As you say. But note that we will be informing White on the matter."

"That's alright. I can talk to her another time."

Steven and Peridot say their goodbye leaves the palace and head towards the nearest warp pad. Before they leave Peridot speaks.

"I think I did well there."

"Peridot, you hardly spoke with anyone and was a nervous wreck the whole time."

"And that's good enough for me!" The two use the warp pad to return home.

In the palace, the Diamonds go back to work with Yellow sending Yellow Pearl to ask an audience with White Diamond. Only Pink Pearl and Spinel remained in the halls. Pink notices Spinel state. Horrified.

"Are you okay, miss Spinel?" Pink Pearl asks.

Spinel brakes from her trance and replies. "O- of course, I am. Better even! N- now excuse, I have… things to do." Spinel slithers away.

Pink Pearl knew Spinel was lying. She's been around long enough to spot her tells. Pearl worries, of course, she did. Spinel is one of the few who considers her a friend. Someone she likes and vice-versa. She figured Spinel maybe needed some time alone. Spinel is an emotional Gem, and emotions are still something new to Pink.

Spinel enters her room and proceeds to have a panic attack. She knew of the image. The purpose and meaning. Spinel hoped to forget about them, to move on as Steven said. She panicked imagining if the others found out. That she was once involved with this group.

Spinel begins to hear the song. [_Her_ song](https://soundcloud.com/jon-richards-940758447/a-sorrowful-city). She couldn't tell if it was real or in her head. Tears start to roll down her eyes. Spinel murmurs to herself, trying to convince her mind that it wasn't possible.

"L-Light wouldn't-" Spinel chokes up. "She wouldn't come to Homeworld. Yeah, she'll won't get to me here."

" _Spinel, you and I know that's not true._ "

Spinel freezes. She gradually and fearfully shifts her gaze. _She_ was there. The Gem anarchist. The Light.

A Pearl, gray in color. She had a black mask made from unknown metals that covered only her eyes. Two branches came to each side of the mask similar to antlers. Each branch had a lantern, hung tightly, the flames inside remaining calm. She had no gemstone, only an empty cracked dent on her forehead where one should be. She wore a white dress similar to a kimono, with a black center belt.

"L-Lady Light!? What are you doing here?"

"I heard my lullaby, so I came." Her voice is a silvery one. Clear, light, and pleasant.

"I… summoned you?"

"Certainly. Now, explain to me. Why are you here?"

"Why is any of us here. Hehe…" Spinel murmurs as she tries to avoid the question.

"Spinel? Are you sharing our secrets?"

"N-no, no! I would never!"

"Good, good." The Light walks out to the balcony, overlooking the Capital City. Even though she bears the mask she could see everything clearly. "How long has it been since I tread this soil?"

"T- things have changed, my lady. I- I have change…" Spinel nervously points out.

"I noticed. Last time we met, you were filled with hate, with sorrow, dejected. But now you seem… content."

"Some stuff happened on Earth- I mean Gaia."

"Speaking of which, how did that go?"

"O-oh, g- good. I met some nice people."

"And the Injector we gave you?"

"D- Des- gone, my lady."

Light quickly turns around facing Spinel. "Gone? Spinel, we needed that injector to stay active."

"I know, but Pink Diamond proved to be… difficult."

"…Pink Diamond?…"

"Why do you want the injector on the planet? Isn't Gaia an ally?"

"What we gave you was a modified injector. It wasn't even powerful enough to destroy a continent. The purpose of the injector is to give off a signal we can detect. The station we had have stop broadcasting, so the injector we gave you supposed to be a temporary replacement."

Spinel then understood the situation. Both The Light and Steven problems were connected. Now Spinel was in-between the two. Her new friends and the old deal she made.

"W- what are you going to do now, my lady?" Spinel fearfully asks.

"I have no choice. I'll send a fleet to the Sol System."

"But won't the Diamonds notice?"

"Not if someone muffles our advances."

"A-are you telling me to-"

"As far as I'm concerned, you still have to uphold your end of the deal."

"B- but-"

The Light's face gets close to Spinel's. "I don't like cheats, Spinel. Those I do not trust tend to lose everything close to them. Tell me Spinel. Can I trust you?"

"I- I- I-"

"Yes or no? Answer me, jester."

"N- …y- yes… Lady Light…" Spinel accepts with tears falling from her chin. She has no choice, she didn't want to anger them.

"Perfect. When you have information for us, simply sing my song and I will come. Oh, don't come up with any bright ideas. I will know." The Light turns and returns to the balcony to sightsee once more.

"Yes, Lady Light."

The Light sees White Diamond's ship at the distance. She speaks softly.

"Producing other Diamonds, White? I never thought you'd become so lonely… my Diamond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone's dystopian going? Mine's going alright. I hope this chapter helps distract you from the outside world, even if it just for a while. I did something different with this chapter as I put images and links. I don't know if you'll like or not but I figured I give it a shot. If I accidentally have broken any rules please inform me and I will handle it. Please stay safe and I hope to see you next time.
> 
> Art by Y-mir on Deviantart.com


End file.
